Now That It's Over
by CajunCassanovaUntouchableGoth
Summary: Now that it's over, I just want to hold her. One-shot songfic to "Lucy" by Skillet.


**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! BUT I AM WRITING A BOOK WITH MY BESTIES AND THAT IS MY MAIN PRIORITY. ILL UPDATE ASAP, I SWEAR. ENJOY THIS ONESHOT AS A SORRY GIFT.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X: Men Evolution or anything associated with it, nor do I own "Lucy" by Skillet. **

_Now that it's Over- Rogue/Remy One-shot_

_Based off "Lucy" by Skillet_

**Hey [Anna], I remember your name  
**I kneel beside the stone and look sadly at the writing engraved onto it. _Anna Marie Darkholme_. My Anna. Her name seems so familiar and at home in my thoughts, though I haven't dared to think it in so long. I remember her name, but I've tried to forget it._**  
**_**I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
**I place the flowers I brought in front of the tombstone. They're red roses, her favorite. The leaves covering the ground near her don't belong. They tarnish the purity of her resting place. I brush them off and they go flying ut into the wind, away from Anna's grave._**  
**_**I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say  
**_I just need to talk to you, there's so much I need to say_, I think sadly to myself. _I've missed you. It's not the same anymore, as cliché as that sounds. I need you, chéri. I need your smile, your emerald eyes. I love you.__**  
**_**Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
**_I'd give up anything to hold you in my arms, if only for one more time. I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back just to see you looking back at me again. You're my heaven, Anna, and I need that again.__**  
**_**Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
**_I've got to live with the fact that I could've saved you. I knew it was too dangerous for someone, even you, to be out there alone. I should've stopped you or at the very least, followed you. I should've trusted my instincts and risked an argument with you. I don't think I can live with myself knowing that it's my fault.__**  
**_**Hey [Anna], I remembered your birthday  
**_You'd be twenty-one today, Anna. I remembered. No one else spoke of this day at the mansion, as it's the first without you. I had a present all wrapped up for you, chéri. It was a ring, Anna. A ring. I was going to ask you to marry me. I can't do that now, can I?__**  
**_**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
**_Professor Xavier told me that bottling up all this emotion wasn't healthy. He said it was normal for people in my situation to feel grief and guilt, but we must move on. I can't, Anna. I can't move on from you. There is no other woman I would ever want to spend my life with.  
__They noticed that I haven't even mentioned you since the funeral. The Professor told me that maybe saying your name and talking about your death would bring me some closure so that I could move on. I don't believe him. I said your name Anna, it didn't help. __**  
**_**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends  
**_All I can give you now are these roses, Anna. I want to go back and change what I did, force myself to go after you sooner. But I can't. These stupid flowers can't change anything.__**  
**_**Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
**_I want you back, Anna. Please, I just want you back with me. Won't you come back?  
_**Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
**_You visit in my dreams, Anna. We just lie around and talk for hours. You lay in my arms and that's all I need. And then I wake up and I only wish you'd really be there with me._**  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had**

_I've dreamt up a future I wanted for us too. We're married and happy and you love me and you're alive. We have little kids that look just like us and it's perfect. I wanted that for us, Anna._**  
Me and [Anna] walking hand in hand  
Me and [Anna] never wanna end  
**_I can still feel your hand in mine, and I never want that feeling to end._**  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye  
**_You're in heaven, aren't you? I'll do whatever it takes to get there Anna, I will. And then we'll never have to say goodbye._**  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
**_Goodbye… that was the last thing I said to you… I wish that I had thrown in an "I love you." Maybe that would've changed how it ended.  
_**Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Me and [Anna] walking hand in hand  
Me and [Anna] never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today  
**_I have to live my life without you. That's the hardest and most painful thing anyone could go through. I love you; I don't want to let you go. I let you leave that night; I don't want to let you walk out of my heart. No matter what the Professor says, I cannot ever hope to replace you and the love we shared._**  
Hey [Anna], I remember your name  
**_I remember you, Anna. _

"I remember your name."


End file.
